Sword of Death
by Airheaded dude
Summary: The night of Mizuki's betrayal made Naruto realize what he truly is, he forsakes his dreams to be Hokage, only to be met with wanting his own demise. DarkNaruto fic.
1. The Night of Revelation

Chapter 1: The Night of Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all copyrights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, this story is strictly for fan purposes.

* * *

The ominous full moon had glowed into the night. It's cold yet inviting light was what guided one Umino Iruka as he searched for his beloved student…

'_Uzumaki Naruto…'_

Flashback:

_A recovered Sandaime who was stuffing tissue on his nose was talking to Iruka at what had happened_

"_Iruka, I'm giving you this mission of utmost importance, I want you to be the first to track down Naruto… I know this isn't his doing, normally his pranks would only cause annoyance, but for it to cause on uproar…" The Sandaime gripped the wooden edge of his desk, making a crack and grinding it to dust. He then continued,_

"_There is something fishy here, I want you to get into the bottom of this. Find him before he encounters the ANBU, or he opens a part of the scroll that isn't supposed to be seen by anyone, ever."_

_Iruka completely understood and turned his back his look was determined, he would find his most beloved student._

Flashback ended

Finally, after countless hours of searching, Iruka had found him, in the middle of his usual spot in the forest, practicing one technique from the forbidden scroll, he also took notice of the black long Katana that was carried on his back diagonally. The sword was had a black tsuba, with golden coloured guard and a red linings that coincided with the black intertwined with the sword.

"Naruto! Where were you!? The whole village is in an uproar to what you did!" Said the scar-faced chuunin as he walked towards his student

Naruto laughed sheepishly and said, "Look Iruka-sensei! I learned not just one but two jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll, with this, you're surely to pass me as a genin!" Naruto mentioned standing up and then looked at the dumbfounded Chuunin

"But… What are you talking about Naruto? Why would I pass you with this?" Asked Iruka

"You said I could pass if I do this faux mission of stealing the forbidden scroll from the Hokage and learn one jutsu from it!" Naruto simply replied

Iruka looked at Naruto with frown for a second, from Naruto's gestures, he quickly noted Naruto's behaviour. Iruka's mind then remembered at what Sarutobi said and thought the same as the old man, Naruto was tricked.

"Naruto… Who told you about this kind of supplementary exam?" Iruka asked the blonde yet again

Nruto grinned and held his hands on the back of his head and replied

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto shouted

Conveniently, the said questionable chuunin appeared from the treetops, fully battle equipped. When Iruka saw this, his experienced eyes registered the sight that had behold him and frowned at Naruto's deceiver.

Mizuki came prepared.

Mizuki then smiled at the blonde as his eyes glinted at moonlight

"Good, Naruto. Now hand it over to me and we could finish this test and you'll pass."

Mizuki had a well thought out plan, first, he would deceive Naruto for taking the forbidden scroll. With the village in a state of panic, he could move in more freely and prepare his equipment to deal with blonde. A smile crossed his features as he thought of the plan, the blame wouldn't fall on him, it would fall on Naruto. And Naruto being the person he is in the village's eyes, it would be easier for them to blame and possibly sentence Naruto to death. During that chaos, Mizuki would be able to escape, with forbidden scroll in hand, the plan was going smoothly in his mind, that is until Iruka had actually appeared before him.

Iruka, for his part, blocked Naruto's path with one arm and said to him,

"Naruto, keep holding on to the scroll, Mizuki tricked you. That man won't pass you, he'll do something horrible to you once you give it to him." Said Iruka looking at the said man intently he frowned at Mizuki for tricking such a poor boy.

Mizuki merely looked at them both and laughed heartily, slapping a hand on his forehead he continued to laugh

Naruto looked on at Mizuki with confused look, and then scowled, gritting his teeth, he asked the man

"What's so funny!? Teme!" The blonde yelled

"It's just that how ironic it is how Iruka wants to defend the monster that killed his parents!" Mizuki bantered, grabbing a kunai from his pouch, he flung it at the two people in front of him, but was deflected by Iruka, gritting his teeth he then flung three shuriken at Mizuki who jumped to another branch

"What are you talking about!?" Naruto bellowed at the said man still unable to move, his questions were littered in his mind just how he could've killed Iruka's parents

"I'm talking about an old law that was passed on the very day you were born!" Mizuki said clashing kunai with kunai against Iruka

"You wouldn't dare…" Iruka threatened Mizuki his voice rang cold and spite against the traitor

"Oh but I would, Iruka! Naruto deserves to learn the truth! Don't you agree?" Mizuki then kicked Iruka by the gut, forcing to stand back from the pain and was sent away with his back colliding with a tree trunk

"Naruto, do you know why this village hates you? Why they despise you even though you didn't do anything wrong?" Mizuki approached Naruto slowly, a kunai in hand as he gripped it tightly about to injure the boy

The said boy slowly shook his head and Mizuki grinned, he held up the kunai about to strike the boy

"Naruto! Don't listen to him!" Screamed Iruka

"Because you are the bane of this village! The murderer of a thousand men, in you is sealed the ultimate monster! You are the jailer of the Kyuubi no Yoko!"

Naruto was silent for a moment, too stunned to move at what he heard, the night of his birthday, was the same night the Yondaime died, killing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but what he heard from Mizuki, was diferrent. It all made sense now, the hate, the stares and the animosity of the people towards him. He remained in his stupor as Mizuki was about to strike, Naruto looked up at the kunai, unknowingly, his tears started to fall

'_So that's why… It all makes sense now, why I was disliked by everybody… I'm a monster…'_

He didn't dare move from his position as the tears kept falling from his face, the curse was what made him nothing more than a monster, a monster that didn't have the right to exist. Someone who would never have the chance to know love…

"Kill me…" The blonde said, looking at the kunai that was about to stab him

"NOOO!" Iruka tackled the blonde effectively taking him way from the kunai's reach. The said tool managed to graze Iruka's left leg…

"I killed everybody… I'm a monster… I don't deserve to live… I'm Kyuubi…" The blonde continued to mutter as Iruka jumped and placed his student in his arms

"I'm a killer… I'm a monster…" The blonde said, the unknown tears still falling from his eyes

"Naruto! Snap out of it! You aren't him! You aren't Kyuubi! You are Uzumaki Naruto, number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja!" Iruka tried his best to bring the blonde out of his own world

"But I… I killed them sensei, I killed everyone… I killed the Yondaime, I killed your parents… Now I know why I'm always alone, Iruka-sensei!" The blonde finally sobbed, the tears gushing out of his eyes like water from an ill constructed dam

"It's true… Kyuubi killed everyone that dared stand in its way, he killed a lot of good shinobi and kunoichi including the Yondaime and my parents…" Iruka answered as he then smiled at Naruto

"But, when Naruto came, we had hope in this world, he woke up imprisoning the monster in him, becoming trapped forever inside him. He stopped Kyuubi from destroying Konoha. And thanks to him, many of us are still alive on this day…"

Naruto looked at his teacher in surprise and then the tears came again…

"Iruka-sensei!" The boy hugged the man who merely smiled

'_Would a demon dare to cry for the departed?' _Iruka thought, his view on his favourite student made him completely sure…

Naruto is one hundred percent human.

"You're not getting away!" Said the voice suddenly, Iruka immediately recognized it as Mizuki who immediately threw a gigantic shiruken

Iruka had no time to dodge, he was both carrying the scroll of seals and Naruto mking his mobility slower than usual, he was hit at the back with the shuriken. That sent them hurtling towards the ground. Iruka gritted his teeth as he held his student that he treated like a son in his arms tightly, blood was beginning to stain his flack jacket it was fortunate that the wound was superficial, but the pain still hurt like a bitch!

"And once again, the tragic mentor defends his undeserving pupil but this time, he can't escape… Iruka, how does it feel, defending a worthless, disgusting little demon?" Mizuki asked when he raised Iruka's hair, earning a cringe of pain from the scar faced chuunin. Iruka then sat Mizuki in the face.

"Go to hell, Mizuki!" Iruka mentioned earning a punch through his face. This time, Naruto could feel his anger rising against the person that betrayed him

"You…" Naruto stood up, black miasma like energy seeped from his body and rose up, his once cerulean eyes were replaced with chaotic purple ones, staring intently upon his enemy

"You keep your hands away from Iruka-sensei…" Naruto added an afterthought, "Filth!" Mizuki growled at this as he prepared to launch another giant shuriken

"You want to face me, Kyuubi brat? Then die!" Mizuki threw the giant spinning projectile at the blonde who immediately grabbed the long katana strapped on his back cut the oncoming shuriken in half, cleanly.

"Howl for me… Muramasa!" Naruto yelled, as the sword came to life, glowing in the bask of the moonlight in a fiery purple inferno, bat like vampire wings emerged from his back as it stretched outward, as the blonde immediately dashed at the said man. Mizuki threw a four shuriken at the blonde who immediately sidestepped into a blur.

Sensing the boy on his back, Mizuki jumped up as Naruto almost connected his sword to Mizuki with a vicious horizontal slash. Mizuki landed on a tree branch, cold sweat ran from his forehead, as the boy had his torso bending forward arms still in the position of the horizontal swing, his bat like wings flapping causing dust clouds and debris to scatter around him, protective of the man that showed him kindness.

Naruto's purple chaotic eyes then stared up towards the aqua haired traitor, his chaotic purple eyes flaring up as he vanished yet again and this time, appearing on top of the man, about to deliver a vertical slash downwards, Mizuki cursed as he jumped back when the sword almost his, grazing his armor and some of his skin.

While still in mid air, the blonde vanished yet again and this time, appeared by Mizuki's right delivering a solid punch to his cheek that sent him flying.

The trajectory of his fall ended hitting a trunk but soon passed through the solid object piercing the thick clump of wood. Mizuki fell on the ground behind it, a spray of dust clouds appeared in his fall completely surrounding the crater.

Mizuki cursed profanities as he stood from the hole. His right hand supporting himself at the edge of the hole, blood was dripping from his forehead and mouth, coughing bitterly, the man's anger rose in volumes

"That's it demon! You're dead!" Said Mizuki as he went through a series of handseals and ended with a Tiger seal. Compressing Chakra into lungs, Mizuki called out the technique

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu! ( Fire Release: Grand Fireball Skill)" The said man hurled the fireball at Naruto who immediately held out his sword forward, its tip is pointed at the fireball

Forcing more chakra into the sword, his bat like wings reacted immediately, flapping as Naruto yet again bent forward as he was preparing to dash again.

"Senkou… (Flash)" Naruto muttered and just like that, he closes the distance between himself and Mizuki the fireball ending up split in the middle and dissipating

"What… How did…" Mizuki's astonishment was stopped when he felt a kick connecting to his face making him stumble back

"Stupid brat!" The chuunin yelled touching his face from the pain seeing the brat standing there with his sword near his chest as the said sword glowed in purple fire, giving a low bellowing howl that could be heard around the area. Mizuki could then see literally upon thousands of floating will-o-wisps gathering around. For another time, Mizuki felt the terror creeping up his spine as he could clearly hear the sounds of dead people moaning

Naruto raised his sword and the thousands upon thousands of spirits in the area gathered into his sword, and took form upon many forms of the monsters that could only be seen in books

"Gakidou… (Hungry Ghosts)" With those words, the said ethereal creatures headed towards Mizuki who felt a sudden painful pressure on his left shoulder

The man looked on his said shoulder and found out that an ominous figure bit on to his left shoulder, the man tried to struggle as the said monsters swarmed to him like bees on honey, biting of every part of his body, as the said man continued to scream in pain, more of the said ghosts bit him as if his screams elicited the ghosts to bite more furiously.

Blood seeped out of him as his lungs were punctured from the countless bites, his blood was sucked from his body dry as the said monsters continued nibbling on his flesh, the last thing that Mizuki saw before his death was the scarlet eyes of the ghosts.

His final thoughts surely escaped him,

"Heh, a demon till the end…"

before the said monster bit his neck crushing his spine and windpipe

As the ghosts feasted on the traitor, the sword pulsed yet again before setting off a small sound in the night, the said spirits then began to disappear from the area of the bloody Mizuki, the blonde walked over to the battered scar faced teacher with concern. His features slowly decomposing back into nothingness

Iruka only looked at him and smiled, saying, "Naruto, close your eyes for a minute."

Naruto did so, he suddenly felt his forehead being clothed, opening his eyes, he could see Iruka without the forehead protector and Naruto touched it on his own forehead, the cold metal emblazoned with the mark of the Leaf Village

"Congratulations Naruto, you graduate." Iruka said grinning earning a grin from Naruto who was very grateful to his sensei

Naruto helped Iruka stand up as they made their way back towards the village, with celebrative faces towards the ramen stand after Iruka was free from hospitalization.

Among them, were the ANBU members, Tora and Inu.

Hokage's office:

Sarutobi was worried, even with his Tomegane no Jutsu (Crystal Ball Technique), he couldn't locate the blonde, it was then that a simple knock on the door, made him aware of his surroundings again and required for them to enter.

"Hokage-sama, this is Inu and Tora, reporting after finding Uzumaki-san" Said Tora as the Hokage let them in

"What have you got to report?" Asked the Sandaime

"It seems that Naruto-san was deceived when he was at the academy just twenty-four hours ago." Said Inu and the Hokage became at ease

"Good, I knew that the child was good in nature, he would never do this sort of thing."

"But during Umino-san's encounter with Naruto-san, a grievous crime was committed." Mentioned Tora

"Mizuki-san revealed vital information about Naruto about his… Predicament…" Continued Inu

"What!? Is the traitor still alive, then?" Asked Sarutobi

"No, we fully understood that once information of this kind were to be disclosed into Naruto-san's generation and lower, the punishment of this is equal to treason which is death. Naruto-san did the work for us." Tora said as he gave out the scroll

"H-how?" Asked the Sandaime, concern was seen in his expression

"What Naruto-san learned in the Forbidden Scroll of Seals was one jutsu and one mystical weapon, the first was the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Replication), and the other was a sword by the name of Muramasa." Inu said as Sandaime read the scroll

"So that boy awoke the sword of the dead… Kakashi, Tenzou, you two are dismissed, your payment for this mission will be secured, right now… Go, I need my rest, I was up the whole night searching for Naruto."

Both men nodded as they exited the room, the Sandaime merely gazed through the pictures of the previous Hokages and then finally stared at the one with spiky blonde hair and cerulean eyes that looked a lot like Naruto.

"May your son be guided in the correct path Minato or all of us will be damned."

Naruto's apartment:

Uzumaki Naruto was sleeping in his room, but the sleep was anything but peaceful. As he tossed and turned, the sword by his bedside glowed in purple light, as it began to surround the cerulean eyed blonde.

Dreamscape:

_Naruto stood __in the middle of a graveyard, under the cloudy full moon, as the blonde turned his head to his right, he saw the same exact sword he used planted on the ground. The scabbard was lying on the ground next to the sword, the full moon glowing at the back of the sword…_

"_To the moon, I shall bask in glory, to the sun I shall bathe in blood. You, my wielder shall be bestowed upon, the strength of the dead, the howl of the living. I am your sword, Muramasa…"_

_Naruto then walked over to the sword, as he got well within gripping range, he was about to touch it when a voice suddenly stopped him_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you… Brat." Said another voice, Naruto looked at his back to find a fiery red headed woman, wearing a skimpy leather strapless red tube top and a skirt that could see her milky white thighs with stiletto sandals to further her figure and height. The attire hugged her perfect figure tightly as her ample breasts bounced with her every walk towards the silent blonde_

"_What's the matter? Do you not know me?" She asked encircling the blonde and whispered into his ear_

"_**I am the stuff of nightmares"**_

_Naruto merely swatted her away with his right arm and looked at her with a cold stare that could even freeze hell, his eyes began shifting in colours with bitter purple and icy blue._

"_I have nightmares scarier than you." His right arm was then holding the hilt of Muramasa. He then continued his speech as he outstretched his hand upwards with the long Zanbatou in hand purple flames appeared around the blade as countless departed souls began hovering around the graveyard_

"_Kyuubi" Naruto continued his icy stare turned to unrelenting killing intent._

_Kyuubi then felt it, the taste of primal fear escaping her body as countless souls began to take form of the so called Gakidou (Hungry ghosts)_

_And without word, Naruto struck only to hold it by mere inches of Kyuubi's face_

_Kyuubi let out a sigh of relief as the purple fire died down and Naruto stopping it. Sheathing the sword into the tsuba._

"_**What made you stop, human?" **__Asked the kitsune, her nine tails began sprout because of her losing control of her emotions_

"_It's simple…" Naruto then offered a hand to the demon woman, and mentioned to her_

"_It's because I want to use you, I cannot escape the fact that I am who I am, a jinchuuriki, therefore, why not make the most of it? Kyuubi, you are my tool, and as such, serve me as best as you can… Bijuu." Said Naruto as Kyuubi smirked and said to him_

"_**You have the nerve to make me your tool… You are interesting human, you're the first mortal to say that kind of language to me, I accept your proposal, but know this…" **__Kyuubi then approached the young blonde and leaned closer, holding his cheek with her red nail painted hands, she leaned in closer and lips connected_

_She kissed Naruto in the lips and whispered into his ear._

"_**I am no one's tool, and you best try to avoid using the full power of the sword that you wield. Lest you want roam this world like **__**a ghost."**_

_And with that, Naruto was pulled back __to reality._

.:Dreamscape ends:.

Naruto jolted from his slumber upright, sweat pouring from his forehead and panting heavily, he looked outside his apartment window to see that the sun was already up, when he got out of bed, he noticed a small box. Opening the said box, Naruto was thrilled to see a new set of wardrobe and a note on top saying,

_Congratulations… Best be heading out now and go to the academy with your new attire Naruto, today's team selections for new genin members_

_Sandaime Hokage,_

_Sarutobi Saizo_

Quickly taking a shower and skipping breakfast, he donned the new set of clothing that the Sandaime had given him. He sported new fishnet armor underneath, a black T shirt over it and a black hooded unzipped jacket with red outer linings, a pair of black gloves covered his hands, black cargo pants for extra compartment, black sandals, and finally a black tattered waist cloak and a chain necklace to finish the attire, his Konoha hitaite was proudly tied on his neck, just as how the Yondaime placed his, he then strapped the five foot tall Zanbatou, Muramasa, on his back.

He looked himself at the full body mirror by the side of the living room

'_I guess no more hiding of my true self, huh?'_

The blonde thought sadly as he exited his apartment room, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the academy.

Konoha Academy:

The academy was bustling with new hopefuls this year, all of the genins were excited of the future that awaited them. But one particular person was by far, more interested in his own musings about how to deal with his older brother.

Uchiha Sasuke looked on at the innocent fools who were thrilled at being ninja, just the prospect of it could bring fame and fortune to any person!

'_fools' _Sasuke uttered with disgust contemplating that a ninja's life was anything but happy or ideal. Something that the brunette knows quite well since six years ago.

Sasuke scowled even more when he saw most of his fan club survived the exam most especially, the two rival heads, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

When Uzumaki entered the classroom though, everyone was surprised; he entered in a new outfit that was different from the orange horror of a jumpsuit. His attitude screamed different also, he kept quiet about most of the time, but Kiba managed to break the ice

"What the hell are you doing here Naruto, can't you see this is for graduates only?" Kiba asked rather rudely

Naruto then pointed to his neck with the Konoha Hitaite on and said,

"I thought ninjas were supposed to be perceptive before they can actually mouth off or do anything." Said Naruto and then added, "Oh wait, seeing as you still haven't fought in a real battle, you're still a ninja wannabee."

"Ooh, that's harsh." Said Chouji as Kiba fumed at Naruto's swagger

"And I suppose you experienced this kind of thing? Who are you? Sasuke?" Retorted Kiba

"Better yet, I fought and killed someone that night; this sword is the proof that you need." Said Naruto as he unsheathed Muramasa that seemed to give off an uneasy feeling around the people in the room

"Che, I don't believe you one bit…" Said Kiba when Shikamaru interfered

"Kiba, enough already, by the sound of it, Naruto's telling the truth, haven't you noticed his behaviour since he entered the classroom at all, you troublesome pet lover?"

Kiba then looked at him and looked back at Naruto and said,

"I still don't believe him." Kiba snarled and Akamaru yipped an answer that only Kiba could know

"You mean his sword smells of blood?" Kiba translated and Akamaru affirmed by nodding his head.

"So who did he kill?" Asked Kiba who was shocked as well, who then looked at Naruto who calmly replied

"I'm afraid that's classified information, I can't give you anymore details for fear of exposing a village secret." The blonde then took his seat upstairs right next to Shino and Hinata, the blonde calmly set his sword to his side and began to wait, his silence overtaking the classroom as he meditated

Once Iruka entered the classroom, he motioned the class to stay quiet, adjusting the bandages around his arms and chest, he started to mention that from today onwards, the graduates were to be divided to teams of three. Naruto opened one eye and began listening intently on who would be his teammates

"Team Seven! Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto merely nodded

Iruka as well as he continued the names, "Haruno Sakura" With this, a shrill cry of "What!?" was heard in the entire classroom

"Sensei, why am I paired up with this dobe!?" Asked Sakura Naruto remained quiet and looked down ignoring Sakura, Iruka doing the same

"And Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura sour expression turned better when she heard the name Sasuke, hearts popped and replaced her eyes as she screamed at Ino in triumph

"Hah! Take that Ino! I'm Sasuke-kun's teammate!"

Sasuke literally smashed his head on the table after hearing Sakura's name, why the hell was he paired up with the super obsessed fan girl!?

Sasuke then looked at the blonde who only closed his eyes to meditate. Never even once trying to scream in joy in lieu of hearing his and Sakura's name in the same team

"Team Eight: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba!" Continued Iruka

"Team Ten: Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru." Iruka then closed the binder and wished all of the genins luck.

"N-Naruto-kun… I-I hope you get along well w-with your teammates." Hinata said and Naruto looked at the shy Hyuuga girl and nodded

"Thank you, Hinata" Was his simple reply nodding as the girl was greeted by her sensei along with the other two

As he stared at the clock and waited for their Jounin Sensei, the pink haired girl teammate of his began to grow irate as seconds turn to minutes and minutes so turned to hours.

Finally when it was exactly two in the afternoon, a man in complete Konoha shinobi uniform walked into the door with a mask on covering his lower half of the face and the Konoha hitai-ite bent slightly on his forehead covering his left eye.

"Team Seven?" Asked the man who looked like he had the laziest eye in the world. The team in question were either, sleeping which was the blonde haired kid, brooding, if in case the little brunette genin was looking out the window was any indication and an irate pink haired girl, her expression was quite obvious

"Where the hell were you!? We've been waiting for two whole frickin' hours over here!" Yelled Sakura

Kakashi then looked at the team and had a smile on his face, saying in a very calm manner, "Well, my first impression of you three is… I hate you. Come meet me in the rooftop in five minutes." With that, the silver haired Jounin vanished in a puff of smoke and the three looked on in curiosity

With their heads tilting saying in unison, "Huh?"

As the three arrived at the rooftop, they noticed that the said man that would most likely be their teacher was sitting by the bleachers with his nose stuck in his perverted novel and giggling like a schoolgirl

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto didn't know what to say at first as the Jounin was preoccupied with the reading material in his hands. They all stared at each other and shrugged.

A few seconds flew by and none of them spoke, giggling was the only sound heard on the rooftop.

Finally, after a very awkward pause from the three students, Naruto merely coughed that caught the attention of the cycloptic Jounin.

"Hmm? Oh, it seems you're all here, sit down and let's get to know each other first" Kakashi peered out of his book and pointed to his front for his future fai- err, students.

The three pre teens sat down, as Kakashi then said, "Okay now that we're all here, how about some introductions, you know, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, that kind of stuff."

Sakura interjected, "Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?"

"Mmm… Okay, I guess I could go first." Kakashi then placed the book on his pouch and began introducing himself

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, as for dreams for the future… Well, I have some hobbies." Kakashi then scratched his head and then pointed to Naruto

"You sword boy, your turn."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and spoke, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are ramen, my dislikes are my past, my present and possibly my future. As for dreams for the future… I wish to take down my tenant with me once someone kills me." Naruto simply stated earning a shudder from Sakura, a scowl from Sasuke and a look of concern from Kakashi

'_Okay… He's certainly changed…' _

"Okay then, next, you pinkie."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" Sakura stared at Sasuke, blushed and squealed "My dreams for the future are…" Sakura yet stared again at Sasuke and blushed, earning a groan from Sasuke as he hit his forehead, Naruto merely kept quiet as he closed his eyes to meditate, "Oh, and I hate Naruto-baka and Ino-buta!" Sakura stated as she eyed and scowled at Naruto who replied with a simple "Hmf."

'_Ay caramba, a fan girl, could you, just once for your life, send me a kunoichi that's not obsessed with some boy? This kid will die before she could even throw a handful of Kunai.' _Kakashi had to mentally palm his face as the girl stood giddy by the side of the brunette

"And now, you duck ass."

Kakashi pointed to Sasuke who had a vein popping on the back of his head by being called, duck ass.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have few likes and I have a lot of dislikes, one of them being annoying fan girls and the other earning the nickname, duck ass. My dreams for the future… I plan to kill a certain man."

Sakura suddenly had stars in her eyes while Naruto merely sneered at him

"Tch." Was his reply

Sakura suddenly stood up and out of fury, asked the blonde "What the hell is your problem?"

"You think it's easy to kill do you? You think that just because you can say that you want to kill someone, even if you really hate them, you could be fine with it? Just goes to show how naïve people can be." Said the blonde as he stood up turning has back on his two teammates

"What about you? You think you're so cool just because you killed a man?" Sasuke's scowl deepened as he stood up fists clenched his killing intent was rising. How dare he spat at Sasuke's ideals!?

"No… But need I remind you that once you've killed you can never turn back." Said Naruto not even daring to look back as he put his arms in his pockets

"Okay that's enough tension, tomorrow, morning I want all of you three to meet me at the training grounds by six am sharp. We'll have a survival exam tomorrow." Said Kakashi chastising the group

"Huh? But sensei, didn't we already do this in the academy?" Asked Sakura and Kakashi replied

"Huh? Oh sorry I forgot, after the exams there's still another test to determine the genin teams to be drafted this year, since nine is only needed this year, you'll have a sixty-six percent chance of failing. Don't eat breakfast!" He added the last sentence too happily "Seriously, you'll puke." That he deadpanned when he said it.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood for a moment there before the blonde turned away and walked out first

"I'm leaving." With that, Naruto vanished in a blur leaving behind two awestruck genin

Hokage's office:

The Hokage had weaved through the files of the old cabinet that dated back during the times of the Shinobi clan wars, back then were skirmishes were as common as people walking out in the daylight. He scanned the dirty file of what was written during the Shodaime's reign, once he dusted off the said file, the Sandaime gave off a few coughs as he accidentally inhaled some of the dusty irritants

'_Senju Masamune and The Muramasa incident'_

The Hokage flipped through the file as he read the dated document, as he continued to read each word, his eyes widened in fear

What he found about the Muramasa was not good…

To be Continued…

* * *

Okay, first thing first, I wanted to try a fic about a dark but not necessarily evil Naruto, when I was doing Kuroi Kaze, I was suddenly struck with this idea, so I can't promise that there will be frequent updates, although with Kuroi Kaze, I do seem to have sporadic updates being busy and all -_-; Muramasa's inspiration came from when I was replaying Golden Sun when I was obtaining a sword with the same name as this one... The boss by the end of this dungeon is pretty tough, better equip Gaia blade before facing this one and have all Djinns on standby for summoning.

So no preview section for this chapter,

Jutsu Section!

Kage Bunshin (Shadow Replication)- B rank- Jounin level jutsu that can create solid clones of the user, most useful during recon missions since the knowledge of the clone is passed back to the user, once the clone disappears. A downside to this jutsu is that it halves the chakra of the user, completely limiting the user's ability for jutsu from the get go.

Senkou (Flash)- A technique much like the shunshin only this can only be done in a straight line, can only be used with Muramasa. Special jutsu, A rank

Gakidou (Hungry Ghosts)- A technique that awakens the spirits of the souls that are starving for human flesh, mostly these souls are poltergeists that have not done something to finish their job in the realm of the living, often they are harmless will-o-wisps or spirit flames that roam any area, but once their souls are disturbed or stimulated to attack, they will not hesitate to do so. Special Jutsu, A rank, can only be done with Muramasa

Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu ( Fire Release: Grand Fireball skill)- C rank chuunin level, a fire jutsu that is adjacent to the amount of chakra put in, the more chakra, the bigger the fire ball.

Well that's it for now, Kuroi Kaze is about to be updated again, please read and review, also those who are interested please stop by and e-mail me about your ideas, I'm suddenly inclined to writing these days...


	2. To Heaven's door I knock

Chapter two: To Heaven's Doors, I knock

Footsteps. Naruto could hear them clearly, the sound of footwear slamming against the ground. The blonde simply got up from his bed, wore his new clothes and strapped Muramasa on his back. He stared complacently towards the sky.

'_Another attempt.' _Thought Naruto as he grabbed Muramasa's hilt and focused his chakra to his feet closing his eyes. Muramasa howled into the night and opened his eyes, replacing his cerulean blue coloured eyes with burning chaotic purple muttering the word

"Senkou… (Flash)" Naruto vanished from his room, a cold breeze enters into his small apartment.

Hokage's office:

Sarutobi had to close the file when he was done, he needed to renew this one, the archives had served him well when he looked for incidents with Muramasa.

Looking over at the file, he began to think of writing down notes when he opened the folder again,

_Senju Masamune and the Muramasa_

Grabbing a pen and paper, Sarutobi began writing notes looking at every letter that could possibly help him with Naruto's case

_Fifteenth day of the eleventh month, in the fifth year of Senju Hashirama's reign_

_Four__ days ago, east of the village, the village smith and shinobi by the name of Masamune of the Senju had forged a sword made from a fragment of a bijuu's fang. Masamune claimed it his greatest work, but many of us are wary. As it stands, only Hashirama-sama can control the bijuu because of his unique abilities, another would be the Uchiha clan head, Uchiha Madara._

_Four days later, a demonstration of the weapon had been seen, it was during the assault of a small clan home, __Masamune-san portrayed excellent skill with the blade at first, but as time passed, Masamune's behaviour and appearance were altering._

_For a few moments, Masamune-san's eyes were flashing purple, and a few of us smelled smoke and brimstone coming off his uniform. Most of us merely dismissed it. But as time passed within the raid, Masamune-san separated from the formation._

_It wasn't until later that we had seen Masamune-san, it was in a small room where women, children and non-shinobi were hiding. But disturbingly, Masamune-san found them, and began slaughtering every single one of the non-combatants, we had to contain him, Masamune-san couldn't recognize what was friend or foe, so we were forced to cut off his own arm._

_When an examination of the sword and of Masamune-san was conducted, __it was revealed that the sword had negative energies stored within the blade. It would explain Masamune-san's blood rage, it affected his psyche. The sword would force ideas into the mind of its wielder once it experiences three of the following conditions:_

Sarutobi then lifted the paper to the bottom, writing on his paper the following criteria.

_First would be Rage, _

_As expected__, Masamune-san had a deep hatred for this particular clan, especially against the leader. It was said that the leader had once raided his former clan's village, killing his parents, torturing his brothers and raping his sisters when he was young. No wonder Masamune-san had a grudge against this particular clan._

Sarutobi nodded his head recalling the night of Naruto's first kill. Naruto had shown anger and rage against Mizuki when the said man hurled a giant shuriken at Iruka, the first person ever to get close to the child. Iruka was Naruto's most trusted person, and for someone to deliver harm on the person you care for, it was enough to drive someone to the wall. Naruto was never really someone who could keep his emotions in check, he always wore his heart on his sleeve.

_Second would be the presence of killing intent_

_Masamune-san was willing to kill anyone that crossed his path or whoever had an affiliation with the said clan, even the women and children._

Sarutobi affirmed Naruto's willingness to kill Mizuki that night, it was triggered by his rage. His twelve years of pain and frustration, all pent up emotions came rushing back to the blonde once he learned of his curse. He couldn't comprehend the truth that easily, so it was apparent that Naruto had grown an apparent hatred of himself, Kyuubi was often associated with him, so the blonde succumbed to the villagers' accusations. But the killing intent that Naruto displaced to Mizuki was proof that Naruto didn't want suicide as a way out. But it never hurts to try and have some of the ANBU on watch.

_But the most v__ital part to activate Muramasa in its most primal state, is that it needs to consume human blood for the transformation to take place. Once Masamune-san killed a clan member, the blade reacted automatically, it glistened in a strange light, and poured out terrifying energy that is even worse than killing intent. It seemed that the so called henkei (Metamorphosis) inhibits all rational thought._

Sarutobi added that to his notes, Naruto had already killed Mizuki, so technically, Naruto already drew blood, because of this, his henkei would activate. Sarutobi could feel the dread crawling under his skin, that is, until he read more on the folder

_Henkei occurs only in battle with using Muramasa__, henkei is gradual but effects are temporary, Muramasa's thirst for blood is calmed down after three days but every time it should be used in battle, effects can be devastating, often, the user who uses Muramasa to its limits first goes into a crazed rampage, until it completely takes over its mind. At the very least, the user becomes a mindless zombie that is like a spell that can't be broken, the user's body would only remain like a hollow shell just to serve Muramasa's purpose. At worst, the user won't withstand the influx of Muramasa's invasion, and the user's body turns to ash._

Sarutobi then had closed the folder as an intrusion of his room alerted him at the appearance of his subordinate

"Hokage-sama, there has been an attempt on Naruto-san's life yet again." The subordinate bowed and kneeled on one knee.

The hokage merely looked at the ANBU and then sighed again, tonight would be another one of those nights again.

Naruto's apartment:

The moon seemed to bathe in blood as it glowed in an ominous scarlet red.

"AUGH!"

The screams of anguish could be heard at the top of Naruto's apartment as the said blonde swooped down on the man's shoulders and stabbed him with Muramasa in a reverse grip on the top of his head.

Blood seemed to shower out as Naruto literally tore the man's face in half. Naruto merely looked unaffected seeing as the corpse crumple down in a bloody heap. His face stared up at the bloody full moon, the men at his back stared in fear and hatred at the demon spawn in front of them.

"Unto the merciful I shall bring mercy…" Naruto mentioned as he held the blade up glowing in the midnight, basking in the colour of the red moon and howled.

Naruto turned his head to his side, his eyes still closed

"And unto the wicked, shall I bring death." Naruto continued, his eyes opened, purple flames erupted from his azure eyes, glaring menacingly at his enemies. Those that did him some kind of injustice.

His enemies shuttered at the gaze, the gaze of a ghost long dead, a grudge still swimming in this world. Then all of a sudden, he disappeared.

Many of the assailants were tense, cold sweat falling from their brows as they viewed the bloody heap that was their former comrade. All five of them were scared, the demon child had become a true killer, he wasn't remorseful of his actions.

Suddenly, Naruto struck, and he struck like lightning. Quickly getting in between of all five men, he beheaded the first one, lopping off the said man's head.

He then turned around, sliding his foot into a one eighty degree, he held his sword down and slashed it upwards, effectively cutting the second man in half. Blood sprayed everywhere, the third man had no time to scream as Naruto stabbed him in the stomach. Staggering back, Naruto gutted him by twisting his sword in the most excruciating manner and slashed his abdomen in half.

Naruto jumped, flexing his bat like wings that appeared in the cold night, the moonlight his background, he looked something like that of monsters often found in books.

With a cry, Naruto let the sword glow in the moonlight, its white light glistening, Naruto whispered one of his sword's fatal techniques,

"_Gakidou (Hungry Ghosts)_"

The ethereal creatures then came to life, rising on the floor the said men were standing on with their knees shaking, Naruto remained afloat on the sky, his bat like wings propelling him. Naruto watched as the men were strangled, choked and bit to death by the ghosts, crushing and tearing away of flesh.

"May the shinigami have mercy to your souls." Naruto mentioned, sheathing the long zanbatou on his back. His enemies falling on the ground in heaps of corpses

His eyes going back to their normal sapphire blue.

And on cue, the Sandaime Hokage had arrived, with his personal ANBU, the one wearing the tiger mask, Naruto remained complacent, there were no signs of emotion coming out of his whisker marked face.

Sarutobi viewed the gory scene, the men were severely mutilated, while one was decapitated, several were barely recognizable as either their heads were sliced of shoulders, or their faces were cut into several parts. He had to look shocked as he viewed Naruto who was calm and no signs of emotions present, not even remorse for those that he has killed.

"Naruto… Did you do this?" Asked Sarutobi and Naruto merely nodded

"I couldn't have done anything based on aggression, I merely took steps in protecting myself." Was his only reply

Sarutobi had no other choice, he ordered the ANBU to his side

"Dispose of the bodies, you are coming with me tonight Naruto, rest at my complex for some time until this is covered."

The effects of Muramasa were showing. Sarutobi had one option, drop him from the shinobi curriculum and use this moment to have the blonde apprenticed, and he knew just the man for the job.

A few hours later:

The bell test had begun, Naruto was nowhere to be seen, and instead, a substitute had been given, it was one of Danzo's little subordinates, a boy that went by the name of Sai. Sakura and Sasuke had no complaints but Kakashi had otherwise.

Seeing Sasuke tied to a post, the masked Jounin sighed, Sai had a better understanding of the situation compared to the academy students, did that mean that the curriculum at the academy was lagging? Sadly, he had to fail another batch just because they could never see underneath the underneath… Or that was what he expected.

With Sarutobi:

He had explained to the blonde about his situation, to which the blonde responded with only indifference and silence.

This was not good. Naruto was turning out to be the same as the other jinchuuriki were, those that remained alone and loathed humanity, people devoid of emotions and people that consider themselves not part of human society, Sarutobi tried everything he could, he treated Naruto to ramen that the blonde merely responded by silently eating his fill of one bowl. Teuchi and Ayame were concerned, their number one customer was not his usual self. There was no radiant smile, or exuberance of his youth, merely an empty shell of the past lovable blonde.

Sarutobi then took Naruto to the spot where he first told the little blonde about being Hokage. They were staring at the picturesque sunset in Fire Country, Sarutobi explained to him.

"It is very hard for human nature to accept something that they cannot understand. Humans are indeed pitiful creatures. But that does not mean that you should isolate yourself from them, Naruto. There are people out there willing to understand you. People that accept you for who you are."

Naruto continued to gaze at the sunset, his neutral look remained, "Jinchuuriki are never meant to co-exist with humans, jiji. We are tools, sacrifices for the greater good, weapons of mass destruction. It does not matter if we gain or lose bonds, in the end, what defines us are our demons. I am willing to accept it now. For it is us that bear the weight of sin, the sin of humanity, the sin that caused wars throughout more than five generations."

Sarutobi looked on in surprise and slowly, tears that were never shed for more than fifty years were falling down. He was a failure, the young and innocent Naruto was gone, his pseudo grandson that he promised to protect for the Yondaime, was dead. What replaced him was now a mere jinchuuriki that could care less for even his own name.

With this, he slowly walked to the blonde and kneeled, hugging him close to his chest, Sarutobi Hiruzen humbled himself for his failure, "I am sorry, child…"

Naruto could only remain there, his apathy refused him to cry, his eyes were already dry since he was six years old.

Three days later, a man arrived, all of Konoha had seen him, with his famous white long hair and tattoo marks on his face, the forehead protector that had the character for oil, the people recognized him and revelled in his aura, it was Jiraiya, one of Densetsu no Sannin, and today, he was forced back to Konoha on the order of his old teacher, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

During his ascent to the Hokage tower, he looked on at his beloved village, seeing the villagers go about their daily lives and the people bustling over at the Hot Spring district, Jiraiya's mouth watered at the sight of all those women entering the baths, if he wasn't such a rush to talk to the Sandaime, he would've dived straight through the public baths!

As he entered the Hokage's office, he could see the decrepit old Hokage signing papers left and right and to the side of the table, there stood a blonde haired boy, wearing a black overcoat, black sandals and black fingerless gloves, but what intrigued the Toad Sennin was the sword strapped on his back.

Sarutobi turned to his student, a solemn face was expressed from his wrinkled old skin. Jiraiya remained quiet as Sarutobi then stood up and began to speak to him.

"Jiraiya, my student, it has been long time…"

Jiraiya nodded and said, "Yes it has sensei, but I want to ask why you would want me here in the utmost urgency?"

Sarutobi nodded, he supposed he needed to get straight to the point.

"First off, do you happen to know the child standing next to me?" Asked the god of shinobi, Jiraiya turned his head to the blonde and assessed him for a moment, and then it hit him.

"Don't tell me he's…" Trailed Jiraiya, as he was cut off

"He is, this is his son, his name is Uzumaki Naruto, and until a few days ago, something happened to him that led to this situation…" Sarutobi explained all of the events that occurred to young Naruto while he wasn't around, needless to say, if Jiraiya had Gamabunta's oil right now, he was about to raze the village to the ground.

Jiraiya's hands were absolutely shaken with fury! How dare they do this to his student's son!? After all the countless sacrifices that the man made! Jiraiya then said to his teacher,

"I knew this would happen, I knew from the beginning of the sealing. Yet he chose to ignore my foreshadowing and had put his faith on the people that knew so little." With this he shook his head and continued

"It is no wonder why he is like the other Jinchuuriki. It is a miracle though that he stayed positive throughout the first twelve years of his life, yet, it seemed inevitable that this would happen."

"So what say you Jiraiya?" Asked the old man, Jiraiya nodded his affirmation

"Naruto would be coming with me, he shall serve as my apprentice as we travel throughout the world, we'll be visiting Konoha every now and then and possibly take participation in the Chuunin exam, I cannot however, guarantee to change his personality. It is far too unsalvageable anymore." Jiraiya nodded. Sarutobi Hiruzen leaned back to his chair. Too grief stricken to the blonde at his side.

To this, the blonde nodded, he took a step forward and bowed, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, Genin Rank, ninja registration number, 012607, it is an honour to meet a prestigious man as yourself, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya's ego seemed to inflate a little, "Well, at least he shows some manners. Of course it is an honour to meet someone such as myself! I am the Gallant Jiraiya, great toad sage of Myobokuzan!"

He then did an interpretation of a Kabuki performer and tapped his getta sandals on the floor. Sarutobi Hiruzen had a sweatdrop at the back of his head, still the ever boastful little Jiraiya.

Jiraiya then looked towards the direction of his sensei and said, "Now on to more light matters, I have just finished my latest work of the Icha Icha series!"

Jiraiya rummaged through his bag and found a latest copy of his popular book. This volume was entitled, Icha Icha Battles.

Ooh, how eager was his teacher when he saw the books, immediately, he grabbed the book from his student's hands and placed them under the desk

"Yes… Well… I-ah, thank you Jiraiya, now if you would please excuse yourselves… Youaredismissedbye!" He said the last part at the speed of light, as he shoved both Naruto and Jiraiya out of the door.

Jiraiya stared at his prized pupil's son as he remained silent, and ever indifferent, the fifty something hermit smiled and ruffled the hair of his student, this time, it would be different.

Naruto meanwhile, stared up at his new teacher with an utterly confused look. But ignored it as they went down. Jiraiya had told him to start packing, for it would be a long journey ahead.

Team Eight:

Yuuhi Kurenai was quite anxious, she had recently turned Jounin this year and already, she was given a genin team to instruct. To her, it was a responsibility that was probably still to big for her, for the Hokage has instructed her, the future of the village. But she not only had responsibility as a Jounin instructor to a bunch of green soldiers, these were newly trained soldiers from very prestigious clans. And it would do well for her to give the necessary if not, beyond the expected excellence of the clans for her to teach these children.

She looked at her three students, now an official team as they passed her test, they were an excellent batch for a bunch of genin, and she had expected her team to be much of a less troublesome group than Kakashi's except for Kiba, but she knew how to keep him in line.

Today though, she saw it fit to treat her students for some Dango, to which she saw a man, of great height, having a long, spiky white mane held by a ponytail and tattoos on his cheeks, Kurenai immediately recognized him

"Jiraiya-sama… What are you doing here?" She asked then she saw the emotionless blonde standing by his side, she could tell that it was Uzumaki Naruto just by his uncanny resemblance to the Yondaime Hokage and the whisker marks on his cheeks.

Jiraiya, huffed and expanded his chest a little, "I am flattered that a pretty flower knows me so well! You see, I came here under the orders of Sarutobi-sensei to take in Naruto as my new apprentice!"

Hinata, Kiba and Shino went outside to see the loud man that was talking about their former classmate.

Outside, they saw him and their said classmate, and the children couldn't believe their eyes, it really was Jiraiya of the Sannin!

"But why?" Asked Kurenai, truthfully, she was curious as to why would the Sandaime would want Naruto to be apprenticed by the great Sannin

Jiraiya looked serious though, as he said, "Circumstances had led me to this situation, Kurenai, because of what had happened, I fear that Naruto's psyche has been destroyed by that night, please understand that I'm not doing this because sensei favours Naruto quite a lot. No, I'm doing this because of the fact that I am here to atone for the mistake of the villagers, and proved of the fact that you cannot entrust something to people you barely even know."

Kurenai winced at the statement, she knew of the incident two nights ago, and she knew just how angering it was when the traitor Mizuki told Naruto that he was a monster.

It was by this fact that Kurenai leaned closer to the emotionless blonde, who remained that way, she was saddened when she saw his blue eyes so devoid of life, she could remember how those eyes were so intense, so filled with hope and passion, now they seemed hollow, empty.

Hinata had to approach him nervously, to her, Naruto seemed different, as in a whole lot different, the smile that he wore everyday was gone, his beaming smile, there was nothing to show from his devoid face it was gone… His cheerful persona was not there anymore, she knew he changed days ago but… To change to this extent, it was sorrowful. Hinata seemed stunned, a tear was falling from her eye, and Naruto caught it gently from her cheek. As he stood there, he said,

"Nothing can be worth crying for me, Hinata-san…"

"B-But…" Was her reply to this, she held his hand to her cheek, and continued,

"N-Naruto-kun has changed, everything about him that I knew is gone. How can I not cry?"

Naruto merely said, "There is nothing to cry for… Tears are meant to be shed to those deserving of them, I am not."

To hear those words, made Hinata's heart shatter like glass, to see him like this, it was heartbreaking. Jiraiya just remained solemn. Damn it to hell with these villagers

Hinata just poured her heart out as Kurenai pushed her inside, and said to Jiraiya, "I am sorry this happened, Jiraiya-sama, you probably noticed by now, that Hinata has an admiration for young Naruto, he was her inspiration, her column of strength, for her to see him like this, it just shattered her world."

Jiraiya nodded only, understanding the sympathy of the older woman. The woman went inside as she tried to calm down the young Hyuuga.

"Now do you see, Naruto? There are still people that care for you… Isn't it strange that the people that understand us the most are usually the people that we tend to take for granted?" Asked Jiraiya

Naruto replied, "Precisely why I said those words to her, I don't want Hinata-san to be involved with me, she will just suffer more. With me just by existing, I already put her in danger; she is too kind for someone like me."

"Do not take the love of others for granted, child. There are still many more lessons that you shall need to learn, now apologize to her, it is the gentleman thing to do. After that, come with me. We will be leaving shortly."

Naruto merely nodded, as he went inside and approached the weeping Hinata

"Hinata-san…" He said, to this, Kiba turned around and snarled

"You bastard, why did you make her cry!?" He shouted

"Don't you see she likes you!? That she has been admiring you since our academy days!?" Kiba continued, this time, he grabbed Naruto by the collar and held him up

Naruto replied, "I realized it… I was too harsh on my words for her, to that I am deeply sorry."

Naruto felt a punch straight through his cheek; he coughed out blood from his mouth and fell down. He looked at Kiba whose fist were terribly shaking in fury.

Naruto didn't fight back as he stood up and went straight to Hinata, he said to her, "You must understand Hinata-san, that I wish not to put you in danger, and that you do not need to cry for me, there is no need anymore, if other people find out you associate with me, they'll curse my name in the same breath as yours…"

Hinata went silent, to her now, she realized, this was the real Naruto, it was him, through and through, that smile he put up, it was nothing more than a façade. A faux.

But it just made her realize that there was a reason why he was saying these things. So she asked him,

"Why?"

"That I cannot say, as it is a secret that the young shouldn't know, and the old shouldn't tell, I am sorry Hinata-san, I really am." He replied as he bowed.

Hinata understood completely, and stood firm, "There is no need, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked up in curiosity; he looked at the heiress who smiled.

"To me, you have been my inspiration, my guiding light, you were my only column of support if indirectly." She said, this time, she was not stuttering anymore

"When you said those words to me outside, it was unbearable to see you that way, it was too much and it still is…" She continued

"But I realized it now, that it was not me that needed the help the most… It was you, Naruto-kun, and to me, I want to help bring that smile back to your face, and that spark in your eyes."

Naruto looked up, this time, he was surprised, "Hinata-san…"

"Naruto-kun… Thank you, now, I have realized… That my true purpose now… Is to help you." She said.

Kurenai smiled, she was witnessing Hinata's growth again.

"Naruto, are you done here? We need to get moving, the world awaits with our journey!" The white haired man said, and Naruto stood straight.

He was about to go outside, until finally, he said to Hinata without turning his back to her, "Thank you, Hinata-san… You have made me… Special."

Once Naruto was out of the shop, Naruto had crept a little smile, unintended. Jiraiya noticed this and smiled, maybe Naruto can still be saved.

Eastern Gate:

Naruto had arrived at the gate, with nothing more than a bag full of his essentials, Jiraiya grinned as the both of them headed out, but not before Jiraiya noticed the man leaning at the very edge of the gates

"I seem to have missed something from Hokage-sama. What is Naruto doing with you, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi stood up properly when he asked that question, Jiraiya, merely harrumphed at that question and said,

"As of now, Naruto will be considered my apprentice Kakashi, he's dropping out of the program entirely, he may still be a shinobi, but he will not serve this village, therefore, I shall act as his legal guardian. Not even the civilian council nor the military council shall have power over him. As his guardian, I alone have the authority on what to do with him. Tell Danzo to kiss my ass and let him try to do something about it. Naruto will not be safe inside the village walls and the villagers won't be safe when he's inside."

Kakashi was disturbed by this, he asked his teacher's mentor, "What are you speaking of Jiraiya-sama?"

"I have left that information for Hokage-sama to see, you should be informed of what is happening right now. I am heading over to Kirigakure to inform them of the current situation, I can't divulge any info here, one of _them _is an excellent spy. I can't guarantee my safety, yours and especially Naruto's if I say it here." Jiraiya said as he then motioned for Naruto to come closer,

"Kakashi, I know how much you have wanted to see Naruto's growth, but with the village in the way, his progress will take a turn for the worse, and now, it has taken into a direction that Minato had not wished beyond all hope that it happen. His son to be raised properly had been for naught. Minato may have been selfless but he had a tendency not to view the negative nature of man. He may be a gentle idealist, but his people are still what you call, below of what he expected. That's why I am taking young Naruto with me, to at least learn that there will be people appreciating his existence. The citizens are ignorant, they barely know of what Naruto is truly capable off. Kakashi, I'll be returning here in a span of three months from now, we'll make a stopover by the chuunin exams, Naruto will be participating."

"What? But he needs a team to get into it! How can you find a team when Naruto isn't in Konoha?"

Jiraiya just grinned, "That will be easy, Naruto will be able to handle himself when the time comes, my only word of advice for you Kakashi, is to watch out for Danzo's schemes, I know for a fact that one of his agents is in your team, whether he plans to get close to Uchiha Sasuke or have him disposed, make sure to corner the man and leave Sarutobi-sensei's ninjas alone."

With that, he motioned for Naruto to walk with him, the blonde silently complied.

Jiraiya stopped for a moment and turned his head back to Kakashi, "I wasn't kidding about that intelligence report to the Hokage, you make sure to read it and have all the Jounins and ANBU on high alert even before the exams arrive."

With that, Jiraiya's silent apprentice asked the man, "Jiraiya-sensei… Where are we going?"

Jiraiya patted the boy on the head and said, "Kirigakure child, we are going to the village hidden in the mist. With me, I will teach you countless techniques, techniques that can bedazzle any woman! Learn about the beauty of this world! Most of all, you shall learn about life!"

With that, he patted his new apprentice on the back as they walked on, Naruto remained silent while Jiraiya hummed a tune, the older man looking at his young apprentice, Jiraiya had thought, _'What a sorrowful atmosphere Naruto carries, it doesn't seem much but you could feel his sadness more than his emptiness.'_

"Hey, Naruto, did you know, if a man, if he is good enough, can peer into the eyes of someone else? To know what they are feeling right now?"

Naruto simply shook his head, Jiraiya grinned, "Well then, it looks like you will learn discernment from me… Take out a pen and paper and right this down, Naruto"

With that, Jiraiya had began his discussion, full of mirth and enthusiasm as the son of the Yondaime simply nodded and began writing.

To be continued…

* * *

Man, it's been a while since I touched this, with the recent revelations in the manga, I could finally get to write this again, oh, and since I made this even before knowing Sarutobi Hiruzen was the name of the third hokage, I must apologize and am now rectifying this situation, consider Sarutobi Hiruzen now to be the official name and I am sorry but I will not change on what had happened in Chapter One's mistake… Yet. With me beginning to balance this and work, I'll need the spare time in making other chapters for other stories. The chapter is short as I don't have much thoughts for chapter two still but chapter three is well on its way.


	3. The Wilting Crysanthemum

Sword of Death

* * *

Chapter Three: Wilting Chrysanthemum

Mist…

The shroud of the particles of water littered in the atmosphere of the sea shore to Kirigakure, as the grey blanket of fog descended upon the early morning. Both master and pupil had made it to the outskirts of Kirigakure,

Naruto was not even wearing his forehead protector, his master however, did as his face was already an infamous person around the shinobi world.

Both were walking along the shoreline, the blonde child's musings were interrupted when his master had spoken,

"Ah, I'm getting starved, how about we fish for some food, eh, Naruto?"

The blonde complied with a simple nod, grabbing a bamboo shoot nearby and was about to tie a kunai at the tip, He was stopped by his master.

"Rushing things is not what we're here for, Naruto, remember, the road to a goal depends on how you get there, sometimes rushing things will only get you past your goal and miss to stop by to appreciate what is around you."

Naruto looked at his master with a tilt of his head in confusion,

He didn't understand…

Jiraiya sighed and motioned for the boy to sit down.

"Come, Naruto, let's get those fish the old fashion way!"

As soon as he said that, Naruto slowly sat beside his teacher near the docks, as they sat at the edge, Jiraiya tied a long cable string on his bamboo shoot as he did with Naruto.

Both master and pupil sat down, as the sounds of waves crashed on the shoreline with the breathtaking view of a flock of seagulls above dancing in the blue lit sky...

"Sensei… I don't understand… Why are we doing this?"

Jiraiya looked at the blonde with bewilderment and was then replaced with a hearty laugh, the said man ruffled the blonde's head as he said, "Sometimes there's no need to understand things around you. Why we fish like this is because it lets you appreciate things around you, Naruto… Tell me, what do you see beyond this place?"

The blonde looked at his teacher inquisitively then looked upwards as his teacher did,

"The sky… and the endless sea…"

Jiraiya smiled, "And isn't it such a marvellous sight?"

Naruto then looked to the place, where Jiraiya was pointing at, "Out of all the creatures that exist here, only humans can have an appreciation of the beauty of nature, can you see it?"

Naruto nodded looking at the sunrays piercing the thick blanket of clouds as its rays rippled on the surface of water, with some of the water fowl hovering over the surface of water.

Indeed a sight to behold.

They sat there, for a few more hours, it seemed the fish were not hungry today that or those blasted Seagulls had already scared off the food. Jiraiya gave a heavy sigh… He looked absolutely bored! How come they were fishing like this anyway!?

It was then when he looked at the blonde, heavily concentrating on his activity, looking at the rod as if it was his weapon, looking down on the water below…

Oh that was why… Then he supposed it wouldn't hurt to stay a while longer.

A warm smile escaped Jiraiya's mouth… What he wouldn't give for Minato to be in his place right now as the small blonde's own father, fishing on the shorelines, having this quality moment.

The white haired old man gave a melancholic smile… What such conundrum had brought the two of them together? Here they were sitting side by side, waiting for food to come to them by fishing.

Like father and son…

It was then in the middle of his musings that Jiraiya felt a tug with his rod.

The older man leaned in closer as he then felt it…

Another tug.

With a quick reflex, Jiraiya, stood up and pulled on his rod, pulling the said hook from water, and saw a fish that was as big as Naruto's forearm. The Sannin smirked, now _that_ was a catch!

It was then that Naruto felt a tug on his fishing rod and mimicked his master's movement earlier. Reeling in…

A fish that seemed larger than his master's that looked like a damn Tuna, how come those things were close to the shoreline!?

"Have I done well sensei?"

Jiraiya looked aghast at his apprentice, his jaw dropped in awe,

'_Damn it, now my pride's gotten hurt!'_

Jiraiya thought, still stunned at the boy that held the fish vertically, it was the blonde boy's first time to fish! How could he be so damn lucky!?

Jiraiya sighed and said to the blonde boy, "Yep… We'd be filled till' lunch. Now let's go and cut these up and store them in a scroll, we wouldn't want to go to town smelling like fish. Even if it is Water Country"

Naruto nodded wordlessly.

Konoha:

When the Hokage has made decisions, it doesn't mean it goes by unnoticed, ever since he had created the council to guide him in the decision making process of running the village, the council had been monitoring most of it through the eyes of the ANBU, after all, the council has earned quite a bit of power in orders from the Hokage. Hence, the situation at hand,

"Sarutobi, what drove your head into letting little Naruto out of Konoha?" Asked one of Sarutobi's advisors, Mitokado Homura, adjusting his large green framed glasses.

"I assure you it is the best that I could've come up in such a short time." Sarutobi said,

Utatane Koharu spoke, "I don't understand why it could come to be the best decision. There may have been attempts on his life, but his mere status must be kept within these walls, young Naruto is our wild card."

"It was either that or let Naruto one day be consumed by that sword and start slaughtering people here for no good reason." The Sandaime solemnly closed his eyes, remembering the words from the report. The Sandaime then grabbed a folder from his desk and gave it to his two advisors

"If I hadn't let Naruto escape this place, we would've turned this into a holocaust for Naruto by the time he's fourteen."

"If Root were to go by, Naruto had many attempts on his life on a weekly basis since starting the academy."

Homura sighed, cradling the bridge of his nose, Danzo was never one to see reason with these things; he had to be dealt with before this turns to a deteriorating situation.

"Even so, letting Naruto loose and then going around the world with Jiraiya, who's to say that he wouldn't be picked by some rivalling village, and if they discover he's the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, do you know how grave it would be to our forces? Naruto is needed here." Koharu mentioned

Sarutobi nodded, "I wish for it as well, but with the current situation as it is now, Naruto would pose more of a threat to us than an asset. Even if he's the Jinchuuriki or even if people scorn him. I will not tolerate senseless killing from either party, if Naruto is exposed as the jinchuuriki then so be it. It's a small price to pay for the lives of both the villagers and of Naruto's. Besides, at least, I want to retain Naruto's purity for as long as I can, or of what's left of it…"

Koharu and Homura remained silent, contemplating on the situation.

"Fine then… Since it's Jiraiya that's taking care of Naruto, we can be at ease for the moment… I just hope what you're doing is the right thing, Hiruzen."

The Sandaime nodded, "I assure you, it is the best course of action. Don't worry; we'll have a nice long talk with Danzo."

Once the two advisors left, Sarutobi sighed and slumped in his seat…

A long day…

It was such a long and stressful day, after instructing Kakashi in monitoring the Root member Sai, Sarutobi looked out to the sunset as he stood with his arms on his back.

The old man watched as the pastel of orange and yellow filled the late afternoon sky.

'_Wherever you two are… Stay safe.__ And Jiraiya by God you better not be fooling off, I'm funding you with the village's budget for this.'_

Kirigakure:

"I still do not understand what being in a brothel means 'Hospitality' sensei… What is it?"

Naruto had asked, Jiraiya had to groan, he knew it was too good to be true to leave Naruto alone for awhile in the hotel room while he enjoys himself to the nearest 'happy hour' bar and get plastered, he told the blonde to read his instruction on tree walking while he hit off at the bar. Of course, it didn't end well for Jiraiya when he found out the blonde had finished it that fast and he decided to look over for the toad sage.

Needless to say the meeting was… Awkward.

"I told you to just drop it boy, I'll tell you when you're thirteen. You're still a few months short so I'll let you enjoy your innocence a little more."

Damn it, when the blonde was curious, he terribly wanted answers!

Jiraiya palmed his face; he hoped he wouldn't be encountered in more fuck ups in near the future. No wonder Orochimaru and Tsunade called him an idiot.

As the pair walked back towards their hotel, Naruto looked upon the full white moon, as its silver white glow reflected to his deep ocean eyes.

Jiraiya looked up as well, he smirked; it seemed that Naruto can appreciate the beauty of objects as well…

"Ah, the beauty of the moon, so gentle yet benevolent… The light it refracts is quite a sight to behold within the night… Such a romanticist you are, Naruto?"

The old man ruffled at the blonde's hair, who looked at Jiraiya with tilted head and a questioning gaze.

"Don't worry about it… Come on, let's get to bed. We need to wake up early tomorrow."

Jiraiya dismissed any questions Naruto had and opted for them to rest now for the night… The glow of the white moon ever present.

The next morning:

"Alright, since I didn't see your progress in tree climbing yesterday, I want you to demonstrate it to me now so that I'm convinced." Jiraiya said, Naruto nodded

The blonde casually walked towards the tree, activating a half seal, he slowly walked towards the top, his chakra sticking to the trunk of the said tree.

He reached the top without a problem; Jiraiya stood agape for a moment but regained his composure. Naruto descended without a problem, this time, Jiraiya nodded and they walked to the nearest water reservoir, which was a lake by the east of the village.

Once they had reached the place, Jiraiya began his lesson, "Alright, since now you can climb trees, let's try you walking on water."

Another tilting head from Naruto, Jiraiya noticed, it was one of those obvious mannerisms that the blonde had when he was questioning.

"It's for your chakra control, boy, I want to see how good you can maintain your chakra this time and apply the proper amount in walking on water, remember, in order not to sink, you should now that the application is the chakra is proportional to your body mass. A little chakra and you'll sink; a lot of chakra and you'll slip then you'll sink."

Jiraiya then demonstrated by walking on water.

Naruto looked in his normal stoic gaze.

And finally, he nodded,

At first, he experimented on how much chakra he has to pump to his legs, he cautiously took a step to the lake but found his leg sunk, so he quickly retracted it and this time, applied more chakra to his feet, this time, he lost balance and fell by the shore, Jiraiya chuckled at that, Naruto recovered as he looked at Jiraiya with a new expression

Jiraiya's attention piqued, _'Oh, I see his anger showing now, I've never seen Naruto lash out before; this is an improvement!'_

This time, Naruto looked down on the water now, he looked on to his feet and then to the water, he began to focus more now, as he began pumping chakra to his legs again, this time, when he stepped, his feet didn't sink, it was like stepping on flat ground, The blonde's interest increased as he applied to his other leg as well, as soon as he stepped on to the water, he looked, around him, he wasn't sinking, this time, he began to walk farther and farther, finally, he had reached his sensei.

Jiraiya grinned and said, "Wow, I never expected you to learn this quickly boy, now let's assess your level in all basic fields, and no, you can't use Muramasa, is that clear boy?"

Naruto nodded, Jiraiya then continued, "Good, we'll start with Taijutsu."

Jiraiya then motioned for the blonde to attack. To which the blonde dashed forward, Jiraiya noticed his speed

'_He's certainly fast, but not as fast as an Inuzuka with their jutsu on… It seems like his exploits when he was younger are showing.'_

Naruto appeared ducking as he gave Jiraiya a sweeping kick, Jiraiya counteracted and kicked Naruto's attacking leg, the blonde then jumped avoiding Jiraiya's kick, spinning around and gave a round house kick to Jiraiya's shoulder. The older blocked the attack with his arm guard and parried the blow forcing Naruto to spin in an opposite direction and landing on the water. Naruto stepped back as Jiraiya continued his assessment,

'_He's got __a great amount of strength for his age; if any genin were kicked like that they would've possibly been knocked out. He doesn't have a preferred style as well, a street brawler based one just like his mother, easily adaptable.'_

Naruto then dashed again straight at Jiraiya, who gave a rising knee straight at the blonde, Naruto quickly sensing the knee strike to his chest, used the said offending extremity as a leverage and with his hands, pushed himself up and flipped in midair.

'_Quick on his wits too… __Very complimentary to his smash mouth style.'_

Jiraiya though proud of Naruto's 'stats' as one might say, was now frowning at his form

'_The academy doesn't teach forms like that, it's sloppy even for me, he's got a__ lot of openings in his stance, it must mean that he was neglected in the teachings. I need to have a word with Sensei for this.'_

With that, he held his hand up, "It's enough, I've already seen your level in Taijutsu, you're pretty good, your form's sloppy though, but you make it up with your speed and strength and from the reports, your stamina as well. You also think quickly too, seeing as you used my knee as a base and used it to increase your air time and avoid me. Overall, I'd give your Taijutsu a three out of five."

Naruto nodded, Jiraiya then continued, "Okay, this time, we move to your Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, aside from the academy's basic techniques, what else have you learned?"

Naruto answered, "I only mastered one sensei, it is Kage Bunshin no Jutsu… and then this…"

Naruto held the handle of Muramasa, Jiraiya nodded,

Because of the Kage Bunshin, then it would be easier to teach him. Jiraiya nodded, wait till' they return to Konoha, he was certain they WILL shit bricks when Naruto returns, a laugh escapes from Jiraiya, the perverted hermit had found a student that had the potential to surpass the Yondaime!

"Sensei, why are you laughing?"

Jiraiya shook his head and said, "Nothing boy, just an old man reminiscing the past."

He motioned for the boy to walk back to the shore and Naruto followed

Once they had reached the shores, Jiraiya asked him a question, "Naruto, how do you feel about breaking Genjutsus?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, and then, as his mannerisms triggered, looked at Jiraiya in a curious gaze.

Konoha:

Yamanaka Ino was not a great observant as Nara Shikamaru, but even she can pick up quickly just as any other ninja on the job. She noticed that the rookie nine was missing something…

Or rather someone…

The first time she noticed this was when Sakura didn't look quite as annoyed as she used to be considering Naruto was on her team, even with Sasuke, the blonde haired hell raiser could get quite on the nerves despite Sasuke being there.

But then again, when Naruto showed up on team assignments, he became sullen, aloof, _emotionless_… If his clothes were to go by, then either Naruto just fooled them by loving black and being emo or that the blonde was up to his tricks again.

She didn't know why, but she didn't care back then, Naruto was after all, a little boy who craved for attention. Shikamaru once said to her that she was shallow about the boy and that she wouldn't understand what kind of troublesome life Naruto has. Humph, as if the Nara boy knew anything about sufferings, Shikamaru find challenges troublesome, and does the most convenient ways to get through problems. How could that lazy ass lecture her about the troubles of life when he found picking up a pen was much too troublesome!?

The second warning came in the following days in which the village was somehow less tense, or less lively as one might say, she didn't know why but it became gloomy…

Boring… The village wasn't as lively as it would be. There was nothing interesting going on, well, aside from the fact that Sasuke went across her shop once in a while, followed by his army of fan girls that would follow him to hell and back. Other than that, NOTHING.

With an open sigh, the blonde kunoichi had opened her door and told her parents that she was going to her team for their daily meetings and missions.

As she went out, she looked around and found the village in a state that resembled those steam punk novels that his dad occasionally read, over that orange book that his father and mother seemed to enjoy. Though they just wouldn't admit it.

Once she had met with her team and their Jounin Sensei, Asuma, they talked about their next mission walking towards the Hokage Tower, today, they would start taking missions on a daily basis, Ino was giddy, Shikamaru was reluctant while Chouji tried to encourage his teammate to be half interested in it, only to fail since the Nara boy had been stubborn.

Once they had made to the missions assignment area of the tower, they were greeted with the Hokage and Iruka at the side along with the rest of the new genin teams, Asuma approached his aging father for a request mission.

Ino looked at Team Seven and squealed, "Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

Ino approached Sasuke in a hug.

"Get off me, Ino." The last Uchiha deadpanned

Ino laughed, "Aw, Sasuke-kun's shy!"

Sakura, enraged to such level of intimacy Ino was displaying, shrieked and shouted to the pale blonde, "Ah! Get the hell away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-buta!"

Ino, in the same manner, replied to her rival, "What was that, billboard brow!?"

The two began quarrelling with each other, much to the ire of the people in the room. A new voice replied, "Please restrain yourself, Yamanaka-san, you wouldn't want the harpy to burst the volcano summit that she calls a forehead."

Sakura lashed out at the newcomer, "Shut the hell up, Sai!"

The boy named Sai, looked a lot like Sasuke, except paler, and unlike Sasuke, he smiled often. And unlike Sasuke, Sai wore a mid rift that seemed to be too revealing for comfort for the rest of the boys inside the room. Kiba cringed and whispered to his team that Sai might swing the other way that's why he was stepping far away from the boy as far as possible.

Ino, this time, turned to the newcomer with a look of curiosity and voiced her confusion, "Wait, I thought Naruto was in your team."

Sakura smiled lively and said, "He got replaced! Thank goodness, I wouldn't know how much of a headache he would be if he were on my team!"

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "I guess so, you'd be carrying his weight for the team, being dead last and all."

Hinata seemed to frown at that statement, as Ino continued, "Who'd want him in a team anyway? I bet he rigged the school's team assignments so he could just be with you. What a stupid idiot!"

By now, Sarutobi Hiruzen was now gripping the arm of his chair tightly, as he handed over the mission, "Here's the mission Asuma, now please, leave…"

Hiruzen handed the paper to his son, who immediately caught on to the Sandaime's gesture,

Shikamaru took notice as well, but he had not dared to voice for Ino to shut up, the damage was already done. He sighed; apparently, his teammate didn't know the word, 'tact'.

Asuma nodded, "Alright, I'll just brief them all on the way; it's a D-rank mission anyway."

Chouji asked, "But isn't it proper to be briefed on the mission in the mission room? I mean sure it's a D-rank but…"

Iruka interrupted, "I know Chouji, but Hokage-sama just isn't in the mood… Please understand."

"Yeah but…"

Shikamaru sighed, "Let's just drop it, Chouji. We need to get there and be done with this as soon as possible."

Chouji nodded, it was a good thing that he listens to Shikamaru.

As they exited, Ino asked, "What the hell was that? I think Hokage-sama was angry…"

Asuma sighed, and dropped his head, "He had every reason to, Ino. Considering what happened a few days ago, now come on… There's a mission to finish."

Inside the mission room, Kiba and Hinata frowned, as Shino remained stoic,

Kiba shook his head and said "I swear Ino's mouth will come back to bite her someday. I mean I know that Naruto and I don't exactly get along well, but she's got no right to judge him like that. She doesn't know Naruto lives a hard life. I realized it when I saw him back there and saying those depressing words."

Hinata nodded in approval.

"Bah, what would you know? Naruto's immature considering he has no parents, that orphan is lucky he has no one to scold him, he's practically a free bird!" Sakura exclaimed dismissively.

This time, Sasuke growled at his teammate, "Sakura…"

The pink haired girl looked at the Uchiha with hearts in her eyes as she asked, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut the hell up. You're annoying." The Uchiha replied, Sakura wondered and asked "But why Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't say a damn word." Sasuke said, Sakura had visibly kept quiet at Sasuke's tongue lashing.

"Oh? Is this one of those, fights in the circle of friends?" Sai wondered, the rest in the room sighed.

By the time Kurenai and her team had been briefed upon their mission, she motioned to talk to Kakashi and said, "You better control your team members, Kakashi… Especially that pink haired one… I met Naruto a few days ago and I must say, I understand why Hokage-sama handed that mission swiftly to Asuma's team."

Kakashi nodded wordlessly, as he looked at his team, "They're naïve well, except maybe for the new member, but I'll talk to them."

As team eight headed out, Sakura looked at her sensei and asked, "She saw Naruto the other day? Wow, where'd that baka went?"

"Sakura, learn to control your mouth, and Naruto was taken as an apprentice to Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama vouched for him."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in shock, as he asked, "Why'd the idiot taken as an apprentice? Why not someone more competent like me?"

The Hokage was the one to reply this time, "Naruto-kun has been… Placed in a circumstance that he can't avoid if he stays here. It was better to send him off before something terrible happened to him. Without him here, he'd be safer."

"And peaceful apparently." Sakura muttered, Kakashi glared at the girl, perhaps another lecture would be needed.

"Ah, here's the mission that's been handed to you Kakashi, apparently, the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat is missing… Again."

Kakashi groaned, not this mission again… So this was their punishment? Damn, can the Hokage be cruel or what?

The younger members of team seven all tilted their heads in question…

Man, if they only knew what was going to happen…

As the last of the new teams went out, Iruka asked the Hokage, "Are you alright Hokage-sama?"

"Yes… Iruka, I am fine now… I just wish that the younger generation could see Naruto's pain as much as I do." To this, the Hokage lit his pipe and began smoking. The nicotine filled his lungs like euphoria.

"They are still children sir, they still have to mature."

"I know, Iruka… But I can't help but feel that somehow, Naruto is like that because it is partially my fault, maybe I shouldn't have announced his existence as the saviour… That way, this situation wouldn't be happening. Naruto wouldn't be monitored like a lab rat, and maybe the other children would have had a greater understanding of him."

"We all make mistakes, Hokage-sama… That's why we're human."

The Sandaime let out a small smile, perhaps… Maybe this was for the best as well… After all, Naruto would have a great father figure, even if Jiraiya was a little perverted…

That would be the understatement of the century, but still a father figure.

Kirigakure:

Genjutsu was never his strong point. He simply had not enough attention to detail to properly weave a Genjutsu before. Probably a glaring weakness on his part, but with Jiraiya's training, he was slowly understanding to understand Genjutsu at its base form.

Genjutsu needs to connect with the chakra of the opponent in order to trigger it and fool the senses. The stronger the Genjutsu, the greater the influence of the foreign chakra, the harder it is to get away from the Genjutsu.

So to start with Genjutsu, one has first to experience Genjutsu on him to know what are the senses being fooled. Sight? Touch? Hearing? Even scent, taste and most importantly, neural function. One had to experience it before being able to cope with it.

For Genjutsu starters, the training is not to learn Genjutsu techniques at first, but to dispel them. As it stands, Genjutsu users must know when they are within a Genjutsu first before anything else.

At least that's what Jiraiya's lectures about it said.

"Genjutsu is the art of fooling the senses, boy. You need to learn to hone it to understand Genjutsu. Your senses are what guide you to weave a good illusion or get out of one. Remember a sharp mind makes an excellent illusionist."

Jiraiya then poked Naruto's forehead to understand.

Naruto simply nodded.

"Good, remember what I have told you, in order to get out of a Genjutsu, there are two ways. You know the first one as pain which is a very effective way since it jolts up the nervous system with its sudden rush of electricity to the brain, short circuiting the programmed illusion."

Naruto nodded, the older man continued, "The seconds one is to compress your chakra to a near absolute zero, a stasis, to halt the contamination of foreign chakra to your body and then to immediately push it out, disconnecting you from your opponent's illusion. Are you following?"

Naruto nodded, "So in order to dispel a Genjutsu without incapacitating myself or delivering body harm, I just have to compress my chakra to nothing and expel the unreleased chakra in one go?"

Jiraiya nodded, "That's the gist of it. Now I want you to practice dispelling from one low-level Genjutsu, I think Narakumi no Jutsu (Hell Viewing Technique) would be good enough."

With that, Naruto felt himself plunged into a dark forest, he was about to get up, when suddenly, he felt his body being held down.

He looked to his side, to see thousands of animated bones… Arms of human bones, holding him to the ground, grabbing him.

"Monster…" A voice mentioned, continued by another one

"Killer!"

"Hellspawn!"

"Demon!"

"Worthless sacrifice!"

All these insults were going through to his ears, he felt it all as real, as his eyes began to show another emotion that was different…

Fear. Narakumi no Jutsu was the jutsu that would let someone see the fear hidden within the recesses of their minds, it was a simple Genjutsu, but it managed to fool his consciousness, his sense of touch, sight and hearing.

A skull popped from the ground as it opened its calcified jaw and spoke, "REDEMPTION!"

"Revenge!"

"Justice!"

By now, a full form skeleton the spaces in where the eyes should be gave off a horrific red glow as it had stood over him and kneeled down on the blonde and began choking him.

"Abomination!"

Naruto forced his hands together, staring down and forming a ram seal, he closed his eyes, concentrating on his sight, stopping the flow of chakra within him and pull it back.

'_Do not trust your sight…'_

"Demon!"

"Hellspawn!"

"Monster!"

"Abomination!"

'_Do not trust your hearing.'_

He could feel the gripping of the bones, embedding into his flesh as the skin in his neck began to bleed, the bones piercing his neck.

'_Do not trust your feelings'_

"**Trust no one."**A voice… A familiar voice swept across his ears. He opened his eyes to see what happened.

It was then that he felt his chakra in a complete hold, the movements of the animated bones stopped, he felt his skin was still intact, there was no pain, and there was deafness.

It was then, that Naruto stood up, looking around the distorted world, until he felt his system, jump starting on its own, the chakra from him flaring like wildfire the illusion immediately shattered like glass as the whole world, turned back into reality.

"You're slow in dispelling the illusion, but at least it didn't take you a minute. In illusions, even your perception of time is altered, remember that. The faster you are to dispel the illusion, the quicker it is to close all your vulnerabilities."

Naruto nodded, he was about to held his hand down, when he winced as he noticed something stinging his right arm.

"That's what happened when you fell down on the ground; a rock scrapped your right arm. Come here."

Naruto then asked, "But sensei, you said pain was a very effective way to get out."

"I did, I didn't say the perfect way to get out of it. There are illusions that trick pain receptors as well, Naruto. The true and one hundred percent way to get out of it is like what I've said earlier."

Naruto approached the man closer and Jiraiya instructed, "Now hold out your right arm."

Naruto did as he was told so, Jiraiya grabbed a small container from his pouch and a bandage.

"This might sting a little Naruto, bear with it." Said Jiraiya applying the ointment on the scrapped wound. It looked like a nasty scratch.

"Don't trouble yourself, Jiraiya-sensei, I have a healing factor beyond that of any normal human, I do not need these bandages."

Jiraiya sighed and grabbed the bandages anyway as he wrapped it around the blonde's arm. He guessed he had another life lesson to teach the boy…

"Naruto… How do you change the view of the world for people to understand one another, to understand the jinchuuriki?"

The blonde didn't answer, he didn't have one. But Jiraiya answered for him, "Acts of random kindness, my boy. It's what a student of mine taught me… If people have the ability to think, then they have the ability to understand, we think. And that thinking is what we have to do in order to understand. If humans can only realize just how precious is the mind's rationality and the lives of the people around us, we would have peace and not these terrible tragedies that beset us."

Naruto didn't understand, he could never understand. Then so, why do people create terrible things like him? And as if Jiraiya read his mind, he continued,

"Fear is easier to manifest rather than thinking, the act of self preservation comes first in the mind of the people anyway. They then project that fear. In the form and claim of self defence. But then you can understand that, we're only human to begin with. We are not absolute; the only thing that is, is the cycle of life and death."

With that, Jiraiya finished his bandaging and handed Naruto the rest of the bandages and the antiseptic.

"Keep it for a while, and let's get something to eat first before continuing, we wouldn't want to continue this training on an empty stomach!"

Jiraiya grinned and Naruto nodded, he looked at his bandages and then back to Jiraiya, the words of the man made him think…

Inside the village:

A short blonde haired girl, wearing a pink kimono on top and black cycling shorts that reached to her upper leg showing her creamy white thighs, a pair of blue fingerless gloves and the forehead protector of Kiri wrapped around her neck, a pair of black sandals that reached to her ankle, walked with a limp in the village, Her teammates trailing in front, her knee was bleeding as a wound from an earlier training session

"You bastard! What the hell was that!? You used a freakin' Doton and punched me in the knee with it!" Her intense teal green eyes shouted to the group

The first of the male, red spiky long hair reaching to his back, giving the impression of a feral animal, he wore what seemed to be long sleeve black Gi with red linings on the shoulders, underneath a flack jacket bandages were present on both his arms reaching to his palms and matching black pants with his Gi, a pair of black sandals complimented him, a double edged black sword was strapped on his back.

"That's what you get for using Suiton against me, you do know I'm an Earth type, so it's natural I use that glaring weakness against you, Asami."

"Shut up, you damn furry! I've got half a mind on shoving that sword up your ass! You used freakin' Ganzan Messaijin (Rock Destroying Breaker Position) on a Suijinheki (Water wall formation), what the hell!?" The girl shouted

"What'd you call me!? I'll have you know, I appreciate art of beautiful animals to a very acute degree! Bestiality is dirty; animals with such perfect forms are not!"

"You call that poster of a Neko-shoujo playing with her flower pot in your room, art!? BULL FUCKING SHIT, SEIKO! Why don't you just go and fuck a cat then!?"

"You just don't appreciate art, you barbaric non-woman! How dare you insult such a fine piece of human artistry!?"

"What was that? I'm a girl damn it! I just haven't found the right person yet!"

"Right… That lame excuse again! Just what is your 'type' Asami? Or are you just waiting for a chance to jump at your older sister!?"

It was then they were interrupted, by the quiet member of the team who wore a blue kimono, exposing his chest, a blue hakama reaching down his ankle, wearing a pair of Getta sandals and smoking what appeared to be, bubbles?

Black hair reaching to the back of his neck, his long bangs covering the left side of his face.

"Both of you stop your bickering, Asami, your mouth is unbecoming of a sister of the Mizukage and twelve no less. Seiko, don't disrespect Asami just because she's lesbian let alone using her sister as her object of affection. That is scandalous against Mizukage-sama."

"I AM NOT A LESBIAN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! I'M ONE HUNDRED PERCENT HETER- WOAH!" Asami said falling down on the ground, earning another injury this time, on her left arm.

Seiko was laughing at his teammate's statement, the person in black said, "I don't see the reason why it is funny Seiko, care to explain to me?"

The one in the black Kimono asked, irate at his teammates antics,

"Utakata, you say jokes when you don't mean it, man and I thought you have the life of a sloth!"

To this Utakata replied, "I should feel insulted."

"Help me up you two idiots! Or I'll bash your heads in!" Asami shouted.

When Seiko approached the girl,

POW!

With a sudden surprise attack, Seiko fell down holding his crotch.

Asami had kicked him where the sun didn't shine.

"You're welcome!" Seiko replied in a high pitched voice as he crumbled to the ground like a sack of potatoes

"That was for that overkill Jutsu you did earlier, you bastard!" Asami shouted

Utakata sighed as he said, "It's like she had her first period already."

"Hey! It is not that time of the month for me, I still have to hit puberty!" Asami shouted.

As the three were continuing with their antics, two figures walked passed by then, one was a tall white haired man and the other was a blonde haired boy that was a bit shorter than Asami, wearing pure black except for the shirt underneath.

"Sensei, please wait for me for a moment." The boy said, Jiraiya looked at Naruto in question as the boy, approached the girl who was on the ground with a wound on her knee and arm, Naruto went for his pouch and grabbed the antiseptic jar and the remainder of the bandages.

Jiraiya looked on in curiosity then in pride, as he smiled when Naruto said to the girl,

"Do not move… This will cause a small amount of pain… Please bear it for a moment." Naruto said in monotone, as he opened the antiseptic and cradled the injured leg of the girl.

The girl yelped in surprise as she felt the hands of the boy with the antiseptic applied to her knee then to her left arm, Naruto then grabbed the bandages and rolled it around her knee, he cut off from what he deemed was enough and proceeded to her left arm.

The girl stared at the blonde in wonder for a moment then in amazement, she seemed lost on those eyes of his looking at her injured form, she couldn't speak as she felt something within her…

_Thump_

A blush had spread across her cheeks as she stared at the boy, finally, finishing his bandaging, he said to the girl,

"Are you alright?" His voice was still in monotone, but for Asami, it felt like the tone of an angel,

She couldn't say anything though, as she kept looking at the blonde, who could only nod with a daze.

Naruto merely turned back and walked to his master, leaving behind a suddenly lovestruck girl staring at him as he went to a restaurant.

"So does that mean you're not a lesbian?"

That voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked at the standing form of Utakata beside her, she would shout at the effeminate boy at the moment, but she the gesture would just ruin her mood, besides, she was about to go to the Mizukage's office, her sister said something about a lecture in a meet and greet with some dignitary from Konoha along with his charge later so it was only proper she be there and be her sister's charge as well. After all, her sister trusted her the most.

Inside the restaurant, Jiraiya was picking up notes and writing on his small notebook.

'_Guess you're not the only one benefiting from this, eh Naruto?'_ Jiraiya giving a perverted chuckle with the blonde eating calmly with his rice and some fish.

'_Now I wonder what I will call my next novel.'_

To be Continued…

* * *

Chapter Preview:

_In this sea of death and darkness I could only pray… That a glimmer of light shine my way, as I walk this endless ocean of crimson blood, I cross paths with another… Of my kind… Tell me, what is anger?_

_Chapter Four: The Untainted's Curiosity_

_May the Shinigami have mercy on your souls… _

* * *

Updated Sword of Death! Woohoo! Up next, Kuroi Kaze! Please note that this is not a bashing fic, I don't do bashing as it becomes a story of rage posts one chapter after another, if I rage a rant, I MIGHT actually end up with an ending that I won't eventually like. Of course that doesn't mean that I don't like bashing fics, there are quite good one's out there, just not my cup of tea as I am, and will remain impartial to my stories. Also like Kishimoto, I have liked the student teacher relationship between Naruto and Jiraiya the best. That's why, I really enjoyed doing this chapter.


End file.
